


Dont Let Me Be Gone

by Wholesome_Kermit



Series: BBS Ships [7]
Category: Banana Bus Squad, Gay baby gang, The Misfits - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 03:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15379953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wholesome_Kermit/pseuds/Wholesome_Kermit
Summary: Smitty is feeling depressed and John comes to the rescue.This was inspired by 'stitch by stich, i tear apart' by FitzyKryoz and I legit had to memorize that because I knew I would forget it so there u go.I'm not even sure if that's the title but bare with me I'm tryingIs that what you use the word bare in?Tbh I'm not even sure anymore





	Dont Let Me Be Gone

Smitty rubbed his eyes as he woke up. He yawned as sleep tried to drag him back. "John..?" he whispered as he saw his boyfriend wasn't beside him any more. Panic rised into his brain, he didn't feel the sleepiness anymore as he realised he was gone.  _'Jesus, your worrying over such a stupid thing. He probably just left to go shop or somethin'.. Or.. Wait..'_ He suddenly sat up when he thought of three words that kept circling his mind.  _'He left me..'_

Smitty shook his head. He swung his feet over the side of the bed. He hummed uncomfortably as he felt the cold floor hit his bare feet.  He stood up, making the bed creak from where his weight was gone. He stumbled towards the door of their bedroom. He put his hand on the doorknob. He stood their for a moment, fighting in his head whether he should go out or not. He soon let go of the doorknob, letting his hand hit the side of his leg. He stepped back from the door. He sighed as he went back to lay down on the bed. 

When he layed down, he grabbed the sheets, covering them over his body and tucking his legs up. Even though his body was hot, he felt cold all over. Horrible thoughts ran in his head like a bunch of wild animals

_Of course he didn't want to be with you anymore, who would?_

_Your useless_

_Your ugly_

**_No one_ cares.**

Smitty stared blankly at the wall. He didn't necessarily want to cry. He didn't feel like crying. He didn't feel sad. He felt, well..

Nothing. 

He felt like he was in this empty void alone with no way to get out. 

"Smit?" Smitty hummed when he heard his name, not looking back. He knew it was John, which made him feel a little better, but the thoughts were still there. He felt the bed dip, feeling a hand rub his back soon after. "You doing okay, baby?" John asked. Smitty shook his head. John's lips fell into a frown "Im sorry your not feeling good.. I got you something." Smitty hummed again, not feeling able to talk. He rolled over to face John, his face having no emotion on it. 

John bent down behind him, Smitty hearing the rustle of a plastic bag. John soon came back up, holding a box of chocolates, "I thought maybe if you were feeling sad today, I would get you something." John explained, putting the chocolates on the bed. Smitty smiled slightly "Your such a sap." he mumbled, sitting up. John smiled, he leaned over to press a kiss to the shorter man's forehead.

"I love you." John said as Smitty fumbled with the plastic wrapping around the box. "I love you too, you huge dork." Smitty replied, looking up. Smitty smiled wider and pressed a kiss to John's lips, feeling him put his hands on his waist.

**Author's Note:**

> I just realised how much I write krii7y but u can't blame me it's a damn cute ship and bbs in general but hey their like amazing people so 
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos and comments make me very happy <3
> 
> My Tumblr is galaxyforests if you would like to talk to me :)


End file.
